Echoes of the Lost
by The Last Silver X
Summary: Edward Cullen is a charming young criminal just trying to get ahead, when he meets Bella a young university student on her own for the first time, what happens when their two words become one? They say you change for the one you love. BxE AU HUMAN.


**A/N: Hey FF, Just jumping straight into my first Twilight Fan-Fic, Blah. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Please Read& Review, because it helps to inflate my ego, which helps me to write faster.**

**Also I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

I was walking down a hilly avenue, just after the sun went down just about the time when the first streetlamps began to flicker on. It had been a good day, there was money in my pocket and both my legs had remained unbroken.

A streetlamp flicked on in front of me just as the last of the sunlight from the red horizon settled behind the wall of buildings in front of me. I stood in the pool of light and looked around. I wondered where I should go, Home was definitely out of the question…so where?

I leaned up on the waist high brickwork that divided the sidewalk and houses behind me, and pulled out a cigarette. I began to wonder if I would just have to walk around all night. Maybe I could shack up with a friend tonight, preferably a lady friend, I smirked slightly to myself as I reached for my cell phone. Maybe I could chat up one of my Exes and get a place to stay for the night.

"CULLEN!" someone's voice rang out clear as a bell through the night.

I looked up in spite of myself; it's a reflex to look when someone says your name. As I peered through the darkness three or four male figures converged on me.

_Well fuck._

I thought to myself, taking a final drag of my cigarette and flicking the butt onto the empty street.

"Hey, Cullen, how you been dawg?" one of them asked quietly

I looked them all over once, tall, burly, dark wearing baggy t-shirts under fur lined coats and dark jeans around their knees. They were thugs no doubt about it, and the fact that they knew me meant one thing. I was in trouble. I had to think quickly, the streets were a dangerous place when you were good enough to make money. And I was certainly better than good with the stacks of 50's in my back pocket.

"Good dude, good." I said amicably clapping his outstretched hand into mine "What's a pack of wolves like you doin' out here this late?" I asked

They all shuffled conspicuously, like an agitated pack of hungry dogs.

"tchhh… you hear dis man, shit" one of them said just quietly enough that I could hear him

I felt a frown crawl onto my face. I was in a lot of trouble.

_Well, its been a good run Edward, but this is it you're probably gonna die tonight. Probably._

There was nothing else for it, I turned tail and sprinted off into the darkness.

"FUCK GET HIM!" one of them yelled out into the darkness

I didn't even have time to look back over my shoulder I just ran, No time to form a plan I sprinted away as fast as I possibly could. They say money is just money and no money is worth dying for, but if you're gonna die anyway you might as well take the cash.

I had run about 10 steps when a baseball bat flew out of the night and struck me squarely in the chest. It felt like a ton of bricks had fallen onto my chest and like my ribs were now just splinters. It felt like my chest was exploding, I staggered to the left and braced myself on the stonewall. I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see a fist wearing brass knuckles flying towards me. The blow glanced off of my cheek sending me to the ground. They guy wielding the bat swung it low like a golf club right into my leg.

"AHHH FUCKKK" I screamed grabbing my leg, which earned me a swift kick to the face. Immediately my mouth filled with blood I could feel one of my back teeth loosen.

The one wearing the brass knuckles picked me up by the scruff of my shirt and slammed his beefy hand right to the bridge of my nose. My nose immediately began to bleed my hands immediately went to my face. I rolled around on the ground cursing and moaning into my hands for a moment.

Fuck. They had surrounded me the gorillas where smarter than they looked.

"What the hell you doing back around here Cullen?" one of them said

"Looking for a whore and everyone said your momma was a good throw so I-"

That earned me another strike from the baseball bat.

And another…

And another….

And… Well…They didn't stop.

* * *

**Oh Well sorry for the Shortness Chapter, the next one will be longer, Promise oh and Next Chapter Enter: Bella. Yay? Anyway Read it review it even if you hate it tell me it totally sucks and to write something else. TY!**


End file.
